Tu hi toh h
by codename242
Summary: Weak at summary. Peep inside
1. Chapter 1

**In the bureau**..

Abhi- Daya m apne khabri se milne jaa raha hun aao tum gaadi se file le lo.

Daya -Chalo..

 **Both went downwards and after taking file abhijeet left and daya left for bureau when he noticed someone standing in front of him..**

Daya- Tarika yahan kya kr rhi ho..

Tarika(tensed)- arre daya tum.

Daya- kya hua tarika sb thik toh hai na.

Tarika haan sb thik h.

Daya - nhi kuchh toh baat h bolo..

Tarika(now angry) - nhi h n bola maine.

Daya(taking a sigh) - kya problem h ab bolo.

Tarika - meri problem tum ho .

 **Hearing this daya got shocked and was standing still at hid place when tarika continued.**

Tumhari wajah se m aur abhi ek nhi ho paa rhe h. Humara relation kitna purana hai aur abhi tk humari shaadi nhi hui h. Ab bahut ho gya ab m aur wait nhi kr skti .. Tum kuchh karo nhi toh mujhe hi kuchh krna padega ...

Daya(now tensed) - tarika tum yeh sb kya bol rhi ho?

Tarika - Haan daya ab mujhse aur wait nhi hota. M thak gayi hun sbke tane sun sun kr sb yhi bolte h .. aur abhijeet sirf tumhari wajah se isse dur bhagta h. Agar tum iski zindagi m nhi hote toh hum dono kb k ek ho chuke hote aur dono khush hote..

 **Daya after listening to those last words got really shocked and these words starts revolving in his mind and he started taking back steps when he collided with abhijeet ..abhijeet got tensed seeing his brother like this ..**

Abhi- Daya kya hua bta mujhe tu itna tensed kyun lg rha h.

 **Daya searched for tarika but yes she has left.. Now daya also feeling the same that due to his presence abhijeet is not moving ahead in his life. Now he has decided to leave abhi and the problem will get solved .**

Daya(making angry face)- tumse matlab . Tum apne kaam se kaam rakha kro jb dekho sawal jawab krte rehte ho ..

 **Abhijeet was listening to those words when he found something fishy in these words as daya said these words without looking towards him..**

Abhi(trying to be normal)- achha chalo upar bahut kaam pada h.

Daya(angry ton)- haan jao tum aata hun m . Aur tum yeh lrder mt chalaya kro mere upar smjhe n.

Abhijeet- thik h.

 **Daya got inside the car took an envelope and enterer bureau when all wished him but he ignored all that wishes and went directly to acp sir's cabin and forwarded his envelope.**

Acp- kya hua daya. Yeh kya h?

Daya(rude tone) - sir khol kr dekh lijiye na.

Abhi(angry tone) - yeh kya tareeka h baat krne ka.

Daya(same tone) - tum firse aa gye beech m. Maine kaha tha n tum dur raho is sab se.

 **Acp opened the envelope and found daya's resignation letter and was shocked.**

Acp(low tone)- daya yeh kya h.

Daya(same tone)- aap ko padhna aata h shayad sir.

Acp(same tone)- par kyun?

Daya(same tone) - woh m aapko batana zaruri nhi samjhta..

 **Saying this daya left from bureau when abhijeet saw the letter he also followed daya. When they reached near parking avhijeet hold daya's wrist and said.**

Abhijeet(now tensed)- kyun kr rhe ho yeh sb?

Daya(same tone)- tum kis haq se puchh rhe ho mujhse yeh sawal.

Abhi(now angry)- m bhai hun tumhara..

Daya(same tone) - m tumhara bhai nhi hun pr aur mujhse rishta jodne ki koshish mt kro tum hum sirf coll


	2. Chapter 2

**###Sorry for leaving the story incomplete but yes here i'm with the whole story..Actually i have shown only important incidents as they are quite more useful or someone can take help from this story... Actually i didn't get tym to write those long stories and i'm also new in it.. so here it is from where i left.. i have also completed the last dialogue of Daya..**

 **A/N - #srija - i've completed this..**

 **#love duo and purvi- for that u have to read the chapter 2.**

 **#rai- yeah! Bilkul reh skte h..but the game is all about a 5 letter word? Guess what?**

 **Daya** (same tone) - m tumhara bhai nhi hun pr aur mujhse rishta jodne ki koshish mt kro tum hum sirf colleagues hain smjhe tum.

 **After listening whole sentence abhijeet becomes very angry and slapped daya in front of th meantime when they were talking all of them came down.. Abhijeet realizing his mistake try to calm down daya was also angry on him.**

Daya(angry and loud tone) - nhi ho tum mere bhai. Ho hi nhi skte..

Abhijeet(trying to calm down)- i'm sorry daya yrr baat sun meri..

 **But daya has left and he has left everything here .. and left to delhi without telling anyone except tarika..yes he is senior insepector daya but when it comes to his friend cum brother he behaves like a common man. And yes tarika knew it he why he is doing so but she also haven't stopped him. Now one month has passed but they have no trace of daya.. abhijeet and his team tried their level best but couldn't find him out..now abhijeet has also lost hope..and this changed his behaviour at all. He remains silent and sad and gloomy all the time. He can't concentrate on hsi work properly.**

In duo's home.

Tarika- Abhijeet jo chala gya woh chala gya ab kya fayada us sab k baare m sochne ka koi fayda nhi h ab tumhein bhi aage badhne ka sochna chahiye isliye bhul jao use woh toh tumhein bhul gaya h.

Abhijeet(angry tone) - kya bakwaas kr rhi ho tarika tum tum jaanti ho n daya ki kya ehemiyat h meri life m. Kuchh bhi ho jaaye m paa kr rahunga apne daya ko..

Tarika(also angry)- bas abhineet bahut hua aaj tumhein chun'na hi hoga ki tumhare liye kaun zyda important h m ya daya..

 **Abhijeet stunned.. he knows both are their lives but what if he wants to choose any one among them.**

Abhijeet- tarika tum yeh kya bol rhi ho. Mere liye tum dono hi bahut imp. Ho.

Tarika- m ya daya..

Abhineet(low tone)- Da...ya...

 **Tarika left saying good bye but in different manner.**

Abhijeet(almost crying) - yeh kya ho rha h mere saath pehle daya ur ab tarika. Kyun kr rhe ho bhagwan mere saath aisa..!

 **He went outside and starts moving on road on foot. He was lost somewhere when he collided with a car and lost his lots of bllod at the spot only.. Team reached there and take him into the hospital. Their doctor operted him and said he is in coma for nkw and they don't know when will he gain conciuous.. all became shocked but tarika now starts feeling guilty.. and he called Daya immediately .. yes she was in contact with daya because she is the only on who used to tell about abhineet and all to daya.. after listening all the story daya immediaty left to mumbai and went to the hospital at night..there was no body except freddy who was sleeping on the chair outside..**

 **Daya went imside and after seeing the lying figur in the bed he starts crying and got inside and says..**

Daya(while crying)- abhijeet yrr uth jaa dekh tera daya aa gya h n. Uth n yrr kitni der se

rha h.. ab mujhse aur bardasht nhi hota. Yeh sb meri wajah se hua h yrr. Mujhe lga agr m chala jaaunga toh tu khush rahega tarika k saath aur tarika bhi khus rahegi yrr. Agr tu nhi chahta toh m kahin nhi jaunga bas plzz aakhein khol abhi..

In loud tone he called... Ab...hhh...iiiii

 **Hearing this abhijeet opened his eyes and got tears in his eyes after listening to this..**

 **When daya get shocked that how he gained councious he was in coma.**

 **Then all the team member came and everyone has smile on his lips..**

 **The only one who was confused was daya..**

 **When abhijeet stands up and hugs daya and burst into tear..**

Abhi- daya yrr tu kahan chla gya tha kahan kahan nhi dhunda tujhe yrr ..

Meri khushi tere saath h n ki tujhse dur rehke ab tu promise kr ki kahin nhi jaayega aur agar gaya toh phir mara hua muh dekhega..

 **Listening to those daya also hugged his abhi tightly and starts crying.**

Daya- kabhi nhi jaunga boss kbhi nhi..

 **After that abhijeet told him how he got suspicious about tarika's behavious and how they got to know that she used to daily talk to an unknown no.. and tgey traced that no. And found that 's daya no. And tgey made a plan that if abhijeet gets injured then tarika will say it to daya and daya can't control himself from meeting with abhi..**

 **Daya smiles at all this but yes he knows tarika hasn't told everything to abhi..**

 **But he left it for abhijeet's sake..**

 **One day tarika told abhijeet the whole story taht why daya left . It was because of her..**

Abhijeet(shocked expression)- kya ..

Nikal jao tum yahan se mere ghar se. Mujhe us insaan se koi rishta mhi rakhna jo mujhe mere daya se duur kr de..

 **Then tarika left but yes abhijeet was not at all happy with anyone of them whom he loved the most..**

 **When daya came to knkw that tarika told abhi everything he becomes tensed and talks to abhi about this and yes he is his buddy cum brother and he succeeds in persuading him..**

 **Now all are happy and more than that duo are happy coz yes they have passed another level.. now they are confident that now no one can come in b/w their friendship..**

 **At that day..**

Daya(smiling)- Boss itna pyar kyun krte ho.

Abhi- Yrr ismein mera bhi swarth h.

Daya(confused)- woh kaise..

Abhi- kyunki yrr tu meri zindagi h aur zindagi se pyaar kaun nhi krta. Aur usse zyda mujhe tujhe khush dekhkar khushi milti h yhi mera swarth h..

Aur aaj tu promise ki kabhi yeh bewakoofi nhi krega ..

And i'm sorry daya . i'mreally sorry for that.

Daya(more confused)- for what abhi?

Abhijeet- Daya uss din woh maine. Woh maine...tujhe sbke saamne.. ..

Daya(understands)- koi baat nhi abhi. It's okay. Tumhara haq h mujhpar.. tumhara mujhpar pura haq h..

 **Now abhijeet was feeling proud that god gave beautiful relation and he will always be thankful for that. And same case was with daya.**

 **THE END...**


End file.
